


The Sights and The People

by angellwings



Category: The West Wing
Genre: 20 Hours in America, Drabble, F/M, episode insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-29
Updated: 2014-09-29
Packaged: 2018-02-19 05:05:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2375660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angellwings/pseuds/angellwings
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Donna's thoughts at the end of "20 Hours in America."</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Sights and The People

**Author's Note:**

> Set during "20 Hours in America" if that wasn't totally obvious. And I own nothing. I also worship the banter and wit of one Mr. Aaron Sorkin. Just fyi.

Toby and Josh thought they were miserable on this little adventure, but no. No,  _she_  was miserable. She was stuck with two squabbling whiny yet overeducated babies. What she wouldn't give for just fifteen minutes of silence. Plus, she was tired of being talked around and talked through like she didn't exist or have an opinion. She should be used to it by now. It happened a lot when she was around the senior staff, but it didn't happen a lot when it was just her and Josh. She sort of wished it was just her and Josh. That would have been a lot less stressful. Josh and Toby wouldn't be out to prove their intellect to each other and she might actually get to enjoy the sights and the people.

She liked the sights and the people and exploring her beautiful country.

She would have liked it better if she'd actually been able to observe and enjoy it. Or if the two idiots who'd been following her around had actually stopped to listen to the people around them.

These people had real problems and these two men could come up with real solutions. Yet they were only concerned with electoral math. What happened to their reasons for going into politics in the first place? Weren't they in the White House to help every day people? The people who didn't own corporations or have millions in the bank.

The people like Cathy who had to work two jobs to take care of her family. The people like Tyler who did an internship for a campaign when he wasn't even old enough to vote or when the rest of his friends were pulling for the other guy. Or those poor college kids who lost their lives in that bombing. Yet here they were yammering on either side of her about winning the election.

"Alright, that's it."

"He started it."

"I'm not kidding."

And then she proceeded to do something she'd never done to anyone other than Josh. She lectured. She lectured both Toby and Josh at length about everything they'd missed. For once she didn't feel badly afterward.


End file.
